


Saved by the  redneck

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n is being attacked by a group and Daryl saves her, and he gets a little something in return for his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved by the  redneck

Y/n sighed heavily as she wiped the sweat that formed at her brow. She had been walking for miles since the crack of dawn. She's been wondering the woods aimlessly ever since her camp was over run by walkers. In the process she lost her best friend. Y/n could see from a distance a street. Sighing with relief Y/n ran for where the street was. She felt relieve that when she opened her eyes she wouldn't bee surrounded by trees. An arm wrapped around her pulling her up against a body. She gasped at the sudden restraint. "Well look what we have here boys." A man said nuzzling her neck. Y/n froze at the man's voice. Two other men came into view with a smug smile on their faces. "A fine peace of meet." One of them responded and he looked her over. She wanted to cover herself of their gazes. "Let me go!" She demanded of the man who held her captive. "Now. now. We're not going to hurt ya. We just want to have some fun." He blew could air by her ear which sent fear radiating through her body. 'They're going to rape me?!' She screamed in her head. "I'm going first!" The third man said. "Hey- I caught her so I should go first." My captive said. I felt ropes tie around my wrist. The captive let go of my lips as he continued to tie me up. Luckily he didn't tie up my feet.

 

Deciding to do what had popped into my head my foot connected with his groin. The man fell to the floor in pain. I took the chance and ran. "Hey!" I heard the other two men call out. I could hear their footsteps behind me as the chased after me. "Help!" I wished there was somebody to help me. Instead of running towards the street I ran deeper into the forest hoping to be covered by the trees. "Where did that bitch go?!" One of them asked. "I think we should split up and look for her." My heart was beating hard in my chest and I was breathing heavily. I had to get out of here. But what am I going to do with my hands tied. "She couldn't gotten far." This time the mans voice was closer. A hand wrapped around my mouth and my first intuition was to scream. "Shh. I'm not going to hurt you." A deep man's voice spoke into my ear. "I'm jut going to cut these ropes." Just as he said that my hands were free and I felt much better. But he is this guy? "Where is that bitch, I'm going to fucking kill her." The man I had kicked in the groin yelled to his friends. "The hell you do to him. He looks pissed." The mysterious man asked me. I couldn't answer because he still had his hand covering my mouth.

 

Taking my right hand and I cupped his groin. He flinched at the touch. "What are you doing?" He asked me. My eyes grew wide as I felt his dick coming to life. My cheeks grew hot. Is he really getting turned on at a time like this! I squeezed his dick and he let out a groan. "If you teased him like this I understand why he's pissed?" I rolled my eyes. Swatting his hand away I said "I kicked him in the groin." I said as though it was pretty obvious. But at the same time the feeling of his growing erection made my pussy moist. Shaking my head I ignored the fire burning down beneath. " I'm going to find that little bitch. And Im going to fucking killer." "We better get you out of here." The man said. Feeling the need to trust him I nodded and followed him being careful not to make any type of noise to get their attention. There was a loud snapping sound and I turned back to see the three guys looking at me. "Shit." "There she is!" Yelping I began to run towards the man who saved me only to find him gone. Where'd he go? Seeing the men getting closer to me I started running again only to fall scraping my knee. "Well well well." The guy I hit smiled evilly at me. "Now to punish you." He slapped me across the face and got on top of me. He ripped my shirt open my tits flying out the rip. The other two just stood there smiling at what was happening. "Please stop! Please help!"

 

"Let her go!" That familiar voice called out and a little sense of comfort came over me. He came back for me. "Who are you?" I could see the two guys with guns out. "Don't even try it. By the time you two even pull the trigger I would've already put an arrow through your head." He warned this guy is so cool! How can I be thinking that in the situation I'm in now! The guy lifted me up and put the gun to my head. My body went cold. "We can always shoot her. My savior looked at me and back at the man. The savior narrowed his eyes although thinking or concentrating. He still had his crossbow up with the arrow still there. In a blink of an eyes the arrow made contact with the guys head coming out the back of his head. I gasped as I fell on the floor. There were two loud gun shots and when I looked back the other two guys were dead. I was so confused of what just happened. "Are you okay?" My savior came close to my planting his hand on my shoulder. "Yea... How...?" Before I could finish the question. "Yo Daryl." Two men came out of nowhere with guns in their hands. "Now that we saved the girl can we go?" One with a good amount of hair on his face. "Hey Daryl, like the view?" The Asian one laughed. I looked at the man named Daryl to see him looking at my tits. My face turned really red. "Yes. Yes I do." He said looking me in the eyes. "If you guys don't mind I'll meet up with you later." They both had smile on their faces. What is he talking about? "Now." Daryl said putting his crossbow down. "Why don't I repay you for grabbing my dick and making it this hard." There nestled in his pants I could see his bulge. I couldn't lie but I wouldn't mine taking care of that. "Sure." I smiled. "Let's go somewhere less dead." I pointed to the bodies. "Definitely."

 

Daryl slammed me against one of the trees in the woods. He kissed my neck roughly Biting my sweet spot. I moan at how good that felt. Daryl and I fought to unbutton our pants. He pulled my shorts and panties down and lifted my leg. His hard dick was already rubbing against my dripping pussy. He pushed it in and my walls contracted on his dick. He hissed and laid his head by my neck holding there. "Your pussy is so fucking tight. Shit." "Daryl please move. Please. I want you fuck me." He chuckled. Daryl moved slowly in and out of me. "Shit... I can hold back." He said taking by the waist. "Jump." He ordered me. Doing so I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed me hard against the tree as he pounded into me, driving me crazy. "Ugh. Daryl you're driving me crazy. So good." Daryl bit my neck as he moan and groan. "I'm close." He finally said. "Me too." He brought his hand to my clit rubbing bundle of nerves. I screamed as my orgasm came over me just as his hot liquid came in me.

Setting me on the floor we both breath heavily. "Now that I think about it, I don't even know your name." A smile came on my face. What a time to ask for my name. "It's Y/n" I laughed. "Well Y/n I think you and I are going to be having some fun times together." "I think we will."


End file.
